User blog:AnnhilationNation/Xeong Chen (AN's KAK)
Biography Xeong (Zay-ong)Chen was a martial artist from Ming Dynasty era China. A gifted fighter, he fought proudly for the Ming Dynasty, until in the middle of a battle, with a mortal wound he was confronted by Quan Chi. Chen simply wished to survive, however, Quan Chi upped the offer, for simply his services as long as he lived. Quan Chi granted him eternal life, however he was cursed to slay all he cared about. Having lived for over 800 years, but still appearing to look in his mid 20's, Xeong Chen simply wished to break this deal personally, and get revenge on the man who torn his life apart. Raiden, knowing of his anger asked him to join in his quest to stop Shao Kahn. Xeong agreed, though his focus was clearly on the nercomancer. He is seen helping the Earthrealm warriors throughout Shao Kahn's invasion. After Raiden beaten all hsi former comrades, Xeong traversed to the netherrealm, to challenge Quan Chi personally... it is unknown how the turn-out ended between the two. Appearance Xeong is abotu the same height as Liu Kang, and is a Chinese man, however, he sports long grey hair on his head, and a grey Fu Manchu, despite appearing to be in his 20's. Primary Costume: He wears a blue chinese robe, which has been cut short, for him to wear black pants. He also has a silver medallion and boots, so he can freely fight. Secondary Costume: He is seen in 1300's Ming Armor, without the helmet. Item for unlocking: Xeong's Medallion Special Moves *Staff Sweep: Xeong slings his Sansetsukon, down to the opponent's feet, and damages them like an extended sweep kick. (Enhanced includes an ensnarement, and tossing over to the opposite side.) *Staff Sling: Xeong slings his Sansetsukon up, to hit airbone opponents. (Enhanced also includes an ensnarement and slammed down to the ground. *Energy Blast: Xeong charges and fires an orange blast of energy. (Enhanced, he creates a shotgun spread of energy.) *Staff Extension: Xeong's staff glows Orange, and extends itself to a halfway point across the screen. (Enhanced, he kicked his opponent back, then jumped up and struck them with his staff while they're down.) X-Ray Attack *Lunging Kick: Xeong uses his staff to jet himself across the screen to dropkick his opponent. After the kick he jumps up and flips, stomping on the opponent's ribs again, before backflipping off of them. Fatalities 1. Martial Artistry (Xeong charged up his hand with orange energy, before preforming a yin technique (tearing out the opponent's heart. As blood rushed out of the cavity, Xeong tossed down the heart, and does a Crane style kick, severing the head from the neck. 2. Decades of War (Xeong forms a Jian sword of orange energy, and spins it, slicing both the opponent's arms twice, severing them. He then thrusts it through the opponent's body, and cuts downward, dividing them from the chest up.) Animality Xeong started to battle cry, which turned into the roar of a white tiger. The tiger then torn off the opponent's leg furiously, as the opponent tried to scramble away. However, Xeong leapt, and started to bite at the jugular vein, ending their life swiftly. Babality Xeong is transformed back to an infant, as he started to swing a rattle, like his sansetsukon, but hits himself upon the head, making him cry. Intro/Outro Intro: "Your experience is far less than mine!" X-Ray: "You lack discipline." Outro: *He preforms a kata* "There is a reason why I still stand." Pose 1: *He propelled himself back with his staff, before getting into battle stance.* Pose 2: *He started to casually walk away, when he sees the opponent getting back up, and getting into his fighting stance, and saying...*"Stubborn Aren't We?" Pose 3: "If you must..." *Xeong says, as the opponent rises, while he preformed a kata and got into battle stance* On Back: *Xeong slammed his elbows into the ground, before preforming a kip-up.* On Stomach: *He propeled himself up with his Staff, then spins it around him, before going into battle stance* Character Relationships *Was granted eternal life from Quan Chi *Forced to kill his fellow soldiers, and his family by Quan Chi's mind control. *Aided in training combat skills to the White Lotus Society. *Contacted by Raiden to fight for Earthrealm around the MK3 Era. *Last seen combating the fighters that Quan Chi enslaved, while he escaped the Netherrealm. Trivia *Created by Netherrealm Studios as a tribute to Martial Arts masters. *Inspired by DC Comics character, Ra's Al Ghul, who was the man who trained Batman in martial arts. *Also has a hint of inspiration from Soulcalibur's Zasalamel. *Was made as a replacement to Bo' Rai Cho, which was often seen as an unserious, joke character. A more serious Martial Arts Master was needed. Category:Blog posts